It Was Supposed To Be Sunny
by kannacchi
Summary: Shizuo was having a high fever and walking through the rainstorm to go to Shinra's apartment. When Shizuo met the informant broker in the middle of the rain, he suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. When Shizuo woke up, he found out that he was at Izaya's apartment. Just a short drabble.


**Hello there!**

**I actually wanted to write this as smut but somehow it turned out like this, but I like this as fluff too so I don't mind**

**I don't know if this counted as Izuo or Shizaya, since it's just a kissing scene...so, which ever it is, all up to you!(if I read it once more, it looks like it's Izuo tho idk)  
**

**Disclaimer: Durarara belongs to Ryohgo Narita.**

**Warning: I don't know if this is Izuo or Shizaya, so be careful. Read at your own risk.\(´‿`; )**

* * *

It was supposed to be sunny that day. But it turns out that the weather was not as promising as the weather reporter said. The strongest man in Ikebukuro let out a small growl as the heavy droplets of the rain pouring harshly on him. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. He shouldn't be here right now. The blonde was having a high fever and supposed to be at home. But Shinra couldn't come to the blonde's house because of work, so Shizuo thought that he should go to Shinra's apartment and the weather reporter said it will be sunny today. Instead of the sun, there's a rainstorm at Ikebukuro.

"Damn it…!" Shizuo clenched his fist on his side, trying not to shivering because of the cold and the fever he got. His head felt so heavy and it hurts because of the rain. And he couldn't handle the cold now because of his soaked shirt. _Ugh…so cold…_

He's panting as he tried to walked in steady. He flinched a bit when he felt his head started to hurt again.

"Ne~ Enjoying the rain, Shizu-chan?" A playful tone comes out from a raven haired man's mouth. He was standing not too far from the blonde. He look at the blonde pitifully with a smirk on his face.

"Ooi, it's not good to ignore someone's question, Shizu-chan~!" He said, walking towards the blonde. Shizuo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Shut up, flea." Shizuo opened his eyes again and started to walk passing through the raven haired man who let him walk away. The raven's eyes widened when he saw the blonde suddenly falling to the ground. Shizuo was trying to get up from the ground with his left elbow on the ground with his right hand helping him to get up on his knees. The raven who was still watching the blonde, raised a brow and smirked when he saw the blonde finally gave up and let himself sleep on the ground.

"Ara…it's not good to sleep on the ground, Shizu-chan." A glint pair of red eyes stared at the blonde with excitement.

"Ne, what to do with you, Shizu-chan?"

* * *

He felt something warm underneath him, it's soft and kind of plushy. He slowly opened his eyes. Trying to remember what just happened to him, and remember it, he quickly sat up on the bed.

"This isn't my room…." Shizuo flinched a bit when he felt his head hurts again. He hissed and rubbed the back of his head. And he's not feeling any better since he was walking through the rainstorm, which makes his fever even more worse. He could feel his forehead and cheeks hot because of the fever.

Shizuo glanced at the door as he heard some foot steps coming into the room.

"Ara?Nice to see you, Shizu-chan. Good thing you're still alive, ne?" The raven leaned on the side of the wall and crossed his arms, smirking at the blonde. Shizuo growled and clenched on the bed sheet.

"Izaya-kun…." He narrowed his eyes at the raven. He wanted to punch the raven so bad, but he's sick and not wanting to move from the bed. _Che….he's lucky I'm sick today…I'm going to kill him when I got better._

"Hmm, what is it, Shizu-chan?You don't look so good." Izaya said, still smirking. He already know from the start that the blonde was sick when he saw Shizuo in the rain that time. A shade of red was on the blonde's face from his right ear to his left's, it seems like his face was heating up because of the fever. He's not breathing steadily either.

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows at the raven as he placed his hand on his forehead. His head hurts as hell. His headache won't go away so easy since he was in the rain a few minutes or hours ago. He could just call Celty to take him to Shinra, but he didn't want to trouble his friend.

He flinched when he felt a cold hand was suddenly pressed on his forehead. Shizuo swear his heart suddenly thumping loudly that he himself could hear it. _What the hell was that….?_

"Uwa….you're really something, Shizu-chan!Your temperature's really high!" Izaya said in amazement. Shizuo swat the raven's hand from his forehead weakly because of his sickness. Shizuo looked at the raven's eyes with his half lidded eyes.

"Don't touch me, flea…" Shizuo sighed in annoyance. He felt so sick, his head hurts so badly. Izaya of course noticed this. He smirked and stroked the blonde's cheek with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed the blonde's forehead which made the blonde flinched and blushed, even though his cheeks were already red.

"W-What are you—mmnn!" Shizuo gasped when the raven kissed his lips and lick the bottom of his lips. He moaned slightly as he pushed the raven with the strength he had, but Izaya only leaned in and kissed him deeper. Izaya then pulled away as he stared at the blonde whose lips parted slightly and panting harsly, trying to breath steadily. He slowly looked up at Izaya who was straddling him on the bed now.

_Aah…Shizu-chan looks so vulnerable~ I want to eat him right now…But…_

"Why..did you do that…?" Shizuo said as he panted harshly.

"…no reason. Who knows your headache will be gone when I did that, ne?" Izaya smirked at the blonde. He didn't want to admit it, but it actually works. Shizuo frowned at him and looked away. Suddenly a growling sound comes out from his stomach which makes both of them surprised.

"Ahahahah!Shizu-chan's hungry, ne?I'll go get something then~" He patted the blonde's head and leave the room while humming. Shizuo blushed and placed his hand on his head, pouting as he looked at the door.

"Did something fell on his head or something…?" Shizuo mumbled. Though it was weird that the raven being nice to him, but somehow he felt warm and oddly he didn't dislike it. Shizuo sighed and fell back on the bed and slightly smiling.

_This isn't so bad…I guess.._

* * *

**A/N: Okay that's all. I wanted to continue this somehow...but meh, I don't really see where this is going so...yeah, it's just a one-shot  
**

**Thanks for reading!:D  
**


End file.
